Try
by Li47
Summary: Where there is desire, there is gonna be a flame. Where this is a flame someone is bound to get burned. But just because it burns, doesn't mean you're gonna die. You gotta get up and try. Callie/Arizona
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So...I wasn't planning on starting a new story, but I was a tad stuck with New York State of Mind and then this idea just came to me and I couldn't get it out of my head. Best way to beat writers block is to just write, right? So, I'm hoping this doesn't suck too much but it got me writing again so I'm not complaining...**

**All characters etc belong to Shonda, and credit to Pink and her new album for the idea behind this story. Summary lyrics are all hers. **

**This is pretty much AU, I'll let you know if that changes. **

**Anyways, enjoy...and thoughts/criticism are always welcome :) **

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Arizona walked quickly along the sidewalk, her eyes counting down the store numbers as she passed. She clutched the piece of paper with the address tighter in her hands, excited as she realised that she was only a few doors away from her destination. Glancing up, sure enough, the bright neon sign lit up the dark Seattle night.

Jupiters. She had to laugh at the lame name of the establishment, as well as the tacky sign which accompanied it. The reasoning behind the choice had been simple; it was over the road from her friend's place of work and a regular hangout for her colleagues. Although Arizona knew that the cheap alcohol had secretly been what sealed the deal.

A man exited the bar as she approached, holding the door open for her as he went. She politely thanked him as she stepped inside, grateful for a respite from the chill of the night. She had heard that Seattle could be brutally cold at night, but three weeks into her move there and she was still to become accustomed.

She remained in the doorway as she surveyed the dimly lit room. The stage to the far left held a small piano, where a man in his mid fifties soulfully played. The sound flowed effortlessly out into the room. Candle light flickered delicately from each of the tables. The cosy interior was definitely better than the outside, proving what her mother had told her over and over again as a child; you should never judge a book by it's cover. She was still in the doorway and she was already in love with this place.

"Arizona! Over here…"

Arizona smiled as she noticed her friend manically waving at her from across the room. Weaving her way through the tables, she was immediately pulled into a huge hug.

"I'm so sorry I'm late. Surgery ran a little longer than expected…" She apologised, hugging her friend with just as strongly.

"It's ok. We've all been there…" Teddy Altman finished the remainder of her drink before placing the empty glass back down on the table. "White wine, right?"

"Yes please." Arizona took a seat as Teddy headed towards the bar. Removing her coat, she was thankful that she always kept a spare change of clothing in her locker. After receiving Teddy's offer of drinks that afternoon, she knew that she would never have time to make it home to change and keep up with their engagement.

Teddy soon returned with their drinks, taking a seat beside her friend. "So…bad day?" She enquired, stirring her vodka and coke with her straw.

Arizona took a sip of her drink before responding. "You could say that. I'm used to being the new kid. I just wish that they would at least start warming up to me a little, you know?"

"It's just an adjustment period. Once you get settled in, it'll be like you always worked there. Trust me."

"Yeah, I hope so."

"I could talk to the Chief…see if there is a Peds position for you? Seattle Grace is better than Mercy West and you know it…" She would love nothing more than to work with her friend again. She had made the offer on numerous occasions but each time Arizona had politely declined.

"Trashing my hospital already, Dr Altman? I'm offended…" Arizona joked, nudging Teddy playfully with her elbow. Teddy just rolled her eyes in response. "Seriously though, thank you but I think I'm going to stick this one out…for now at least."

"How was your day? Any developments with hotty patient?" Arizona winked, her statement causing Teddy to immediately blush.

"No. I'm trying to avoid him. I turn into this big, stupid babbling mess whenever I'm around him. I did his follow up a couple of days ago and I swear to God, I was only in the room for two minutes before I started quoting random facts about pandas." She avoided Arizona's gaze, choosing instead to stare at the table.

Arizona choked on her drink as she spun in her seat to stare at her friend. Teddy's face had darkened in colour as she relived the painful memory. "I'm sorry? Pandas?"

Teddy glared at her. "I don't know. I'd watched some documentary the night before and for some reason it was all I could think of to say. He told me that I looked pretty and I just went off on one about animals. I'm an educated woman and a brilliant surgeon; yet two minutes around this man and I can't form normal conversations." She took a large gulp of her drink and sighed. "He must think that I'm an idiot."

Arizona tried her hardest to hide to her smile behind her wine glass but the smack to her leg told her that she had been caught. Teddy, on the other hand, remained mortified next to her.

"We both know that that's not true. I'm sure he thought that it was endearing."

"The sooner he is discharged and out of there, the better." Teddy groaned. She had no idea how much longer she could last around him without losing whatever remaining dignity that she had.

The conversation continued to flow as the doctors finished their drinks and bought another round. Despite how much Arizona hated moving and starting over, she knew that one of the perks of leaving New York and moving to Seattle this time round was definitely being in the same city as her best friend. They had met on the first day of Med School, and even completed their residencies together before Teddy had decided to move to Seattle. Arizona had stayed on the West Coast, although the two had tried to see each other as often as their careers allowed.

Teddy excused herself and went to the bathroom, leaving Arizona to people watch around the room. Her head was already beginning to feel a little fuzzy from the wine, but she took comfort in the fact that tomorrow was her day off. Hangover pending; she was going to have a good night.

Her gaze fell on the back of a woman as she made her way slowly across the room towards the stage. She greeted some people on her way, giving the impression that she was either a regular or just very forward with people. Arizona watched her curiously, the smile on the brunette's face never faltering. Her hair fell in lose curls down her back, blending into the black dress which hugged each and every one of her curves.

Arizona knew that she was now blatantly staring. She hadn't even notice Teddy return to the table and start up a conversation with her. She was too consumed in watching the mystery woman walk onto the stage and engage in a friendly conversation with the piano player. After a few moments she placed her drink down on top of the piano and moved to the microphone in the middle of the stage. The music started up again. After smiling to the pianist and then winking at someone at the bar, the woman began singing.

Arizona had no idea what the song was, but she knew that she hadn't heard anything as beautiful as this voice. She owned the stage and commanded the attention of the room. Everyone seemed enthralled by her as she launched into the chorus of the song. Arizona herself couldn't hold a note, but this woman made it seem effortless. She was breathtaking.

"Who is that?" Arizona asked, her eyes never leaving the stage. Teddy was oblivious to the overly curious tone in her best friend's voice.

"Callie Torres. Ortho."

Arizona snapped her head around at the last piece of information. "She's a surgeon?" She glanced briefly back at the stage. The beautiful way in which the words left this woman's mouth, Arizona couldn't imagine her breaking bones for kicks.

"Yeah, we work together. And she's not just a rock star on stage…" Teddy laughed at her own joke although her humour was lost on her friend who had returned to staring at the stage. "She sings here a couple of nights a week, surgeries permitting. I'm not sure if they pay her or she does it just for the fun of it but she's pretty good."

"Yeah…" Arizona mumbled as the song unfortunately came to an end. Applause ripped through the room as Callie took her bow and smiled, heading back down into the room.

Performance over, people returned to their own conversations. Arizona could hear Teddy's voice in her ears, although she could have been speaking Russian for all Arizona knew. The words made no sense as she continued to watch Callie make her way across the room.

"Are you even listening to me?" Teddy asked, waving her hand in front of Arizona's face. The action snapped Arizona out of her daze and she put a smile on her face as she turned to her friend.

"Sure. You were telling me all about the heart surgery you did today." Arizona replied hopefully, knowing that there was a small possibility that she was correct. The not amused look on Teddy's face however told her that she was busted.

"Nice try, Arizona. What were you staring at anyway?" Teddy strained her neck to try and get into Arizona's view. Arizona turned back just in time to see Callie approach a man at the bar who pulled her in for an overly passionate kiss.

Her stomach dropped. She was straight. And taken. Of course she was. "Who is that?"

"Mark Sloan. Plastics and Callie's boyfriend. He is somewhat of a God around the hospital; women literally fall over themselves to get his attention. Myself included." She whispered the last part, remembering the brief, yet memorable encounter she had had with Dr Sloan.

"Eeew." Arizona rolled her eyes at her, trying to remove the image of her friend and this man out of her head. Although she rationalised that it had to be far better than the one she had of him and the Latina he currently had his hands all over.

"I know he's not exactly your type…but you have to admit, he's pretty dishy…" She turned to Arizona and noticed that it wasn't Mark Sloan who she was staring at. Callie's laughter echoed out from the bar, causing Arizona's eyes to grow wide at the sound. "Oh." Teddy sighed, realising what had grabbed Arizona's attention. She wouldn't be the first person to fall into the Torres trap and she certainly wouldn't be the last. Distraction was always the best form of defence.

"I know someone at the hospital who would be perfect for you. I can set you up if you want?" Teddy asked hopefully, her eyes flicking back to the bar just in time to see Callie walk out hand in hand with Mark.

Arizona's attention once again returned to the table. "Yeah, maybe…" She downed the remainder of her mind, hoping that the alcohol would erase all traces of the brunette, her voice, and her beautiful smile.

She could only try.

* * *

**Thoughts?! :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ok, firstly thank you for the reviews...follows etc! This was just something to get me writing again but I'm glad you're all liking it! That makes me happy! **

**And...just fyi, I am working on a New York update...but I just had to get this chap out while it was in my head. I had planned on posting a lot sooner but it's been one crisis after another this weekend, but that's another story! haha! **

**Anyways, I do hope you enjoy...and as always, leave me your thoughts :) **

* * *

**Chapter 2**

It had been one week. Seven whole days of self inflicted torture; a downward spiral that once she had started, Arizona couldn't seem to stop. She had questioned whether or not she even wanted it to end. The answer was still waiting to be discovered. Even without her medical degree, Arizona knew that what she was doing was unhealthy. She had tried to reason it away; falling back on the laws of attraction to try and justify her feelings and actions. The relief only lasted for a few minutes before she convinced herself that her argument was indeed absurd.

It had started the evening after her meeting with Teddy. She had gone to work as normal, cared for all her patients with ease, and performed a life saving surgery. She had even struck up a conversation or two with her new colleagues. The day couldn't have gone better. However, as her shift came to an end she found herself retracing the steps that she had taken only 24 hours earlier. She hadn't planned on it, and wasn't entirely sure why she was doing it. But as she took her seat at the same table which she had sat at the previous evening, she felt content.

Ordering a glass of wine, she sat back and waited. Eventually Callie had turned up at the bar, this time sans boyfriend. She took a seat with her friends at one of the tables near the bar and remained there for a while before heading towards the stage. The same as the night before; she sung a song, received her applause and then reclaimed her seat. Arizona noted that no one else moved to take the stage after her, but she knew that it would be a difficult act to follow. She wasn't even sure if anyone would be able to top the beautiful voice that had just graced her ears.

It continued like this for the next three nights. Arizona finished her working day, and was thankful that she had yet to be given any of the graveyard shifts. Instead of going home to an empty apartment and a microwave meal for one, she found herself returning to Jupiters. With each visit, Arizona moved tables, slowly edging herself closer to the bar.

Each night, she ordered a glass of white wine and lost herself in her thoughts. Deep down she knew she was being ridiculous; she knew nothing about this woman other than her name, her profession and the fact that she had a voice that set every inch of Arizona on fire. It was completely out of character for her. Sure, she had had crushes and many of them in the past, but this took it to a whole other level. She hadn't even spoken to this woman and she already couldn't get her out of her head. Arizona had never been much of a daydreamer, but the last couple of days her mind had not stopped racing. She imagined their first conversation, Callie laughing hysterically at something Arizona said. The romantic within her had imagined that Callie would take one look at Arizona and realise that she was what had been missing all of her life. She would say something adorable before taking Arizona in her arms and professing her love. The realist within her knew that her fantasy was just that; a notion planted by investing in one too many romantic movies.

Her fourth visit, Arizona actually managed to sit at the bar. Feeling a small sense of accomplishment, she ordered something a little stronger than wine. As the bartender placed the gin and the small bottle of tonic in front of her, Arizona knew that tonight was going to be the night. Tonight; she was going to finally talk to Callie Torres. She hoped that maybe talking to her would shatter the perfect illusion that she had created, there by allowing Arizona to close the crazy couple of days and move on with her life.

As she poured tonic into her third gin, Arizona realised that Callie hadn't shown. Feeling slightly defeated, she caught the eye of the bartender. His name tag informed her that his name was Michael.

"Is nobody singing tonight?" She tried to keep the hope out of her voice, the effects of the gin lacing through her words.

He watched her curiously for a moment before answering. "Do you mean Dr Torres?" Arizona nodded, trying to keep the smile on her face as passive as it could be. "She's busy saving lives this evening…"

"Oh." Arizona sighed, picking up her glass and letting the liquid slid dutifully down her throat. Sensing that the conversation was over, the bartender moved away from her.

Despite her initial disappointment, Arizona still returned the following evening. Taking a seat once again at the bar, she ordered her gin and tonic and was about to start pouring the tonic in when something in the doorway caught her eye.

* * *

Throwing the scrub cap into the back of her locker, Callie shook her head. Almost instantly, her long, black hair loosened itself from its confines, settling effortlessly down her back. She knew that with a touch up of make up and a change of clothes she would be ready to go. All signs of the five hour surgery she just endured would disappear, and she could forget about work for the evening. Tonight; it was all about alcohol and singing.

It had become a hobby, the singing, not the drinking. Although the latter in itself was one of Torres's favourite pastimes. The singing, however, she had started back in high school and it had stuck with her ever since. She'd chosen medicine over following her dream of heading to the bright lights of Broadway. Financial stability and the desire to somehow please her family had played a small part in her decision.

She'd gone to Jupiters after her first shift in Seattle. She hadn't planned on getting up and singing; the past couple of years her voice had been solely for her own ears. Following one drink too many and an interesting conversation with the barman, Callie had somehow agreed to come back the next evening and perform a number. She convinced herself that she wouldn't go. She'd talked herself out of it many a time. But as her second shift came to a close, she found herself walking the short distance to the establishment. Partly, it was just to prove a point to herself; prove that she could have been a singer if she had really applied herself and tried. A huge part of her was also curious; curious about how an audience would respond to her. The applause she had received after her first song was nothing which she could ever have imagined. She had returned most nights ever since.

As she finished applying mascara to her eyes, she turned around and jumped, spotting Mark standing in the doorway of the Attending's lounge.

"Oh, hey!" She smiled briefly at him as she put her make up back in her purse. "How long have you been stood there?" She asked the question without even looking at him. The finishing touch came in the form of perfume; she was now ready to go.

"Only a couple of minutes." He moved further into the room, his eyes slowly roaming her body. "You look…hot…" Reaching her, he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her into his embrace.

Callie smiled but quickly moved herself out of his arms. "Thank you. I best get going or I'm going to be late."

"Late?"

She'd regretted saying it the minute the words had left her mouth. The confused look on his face told her that he had assumed they were leaving the hospital together. Sighing, she shrugged into her leather jacket and picked up her bag.

"Yeah. I said that I would meet Addison for a quick drink after work."

Mark nodded in response, a smile forming on his lips. "Will you stop by after?"

"I'll call you." She forced her smile as she kissed his cheek, quickly heading for the door.

Once she was alone in the corridor she exhaled deeply, her hands buried in her hair as she tried to calm the feeling in her stomach. She didn't know why she had lied to him; she could have just told him that she needed a night on her own. A night where she could drink how much she wanted, sing if she chose to, and not have to worry about entertaining Mark. She knew that Addison would back up her story if he ever questioned it further.

It wasn't that she didn't love him. They were best friends before they eventually crossed the lines of friendship and slept together. The love she had for him as her best friend had remained when they agreed to make their relationship official. After a couple of months of falling into bed together, it had seemed like the next logical step. Yet, any form of romantic love had so far failed to surface. And Callie was sure the feeling went both ways. Sure, the sex was great, amazing even. Callie definitely had no complaints in that department. As for the rest of the relationship? She couldn't quite put her finger on it but there was something not quite right. She didn't know what that something was, but it was there beneath the surface; taunting her somewhat.

As she crossed the street and headed towards the bar, she began to feel a little guilty for being so short with him. Putting it down to the fact that maybe he had caught her at a bad time, Callie tried to shake the thought out of her head as she entered the building. The familiar smell of alcohol greeted her. Tonight she would focus on herself; tomorrow she would attempt to sort out the issue was her relationship.

Stopping at the bar, Callie was greeted with a warm smile from the bartender. Leaning over the wooden divide, they hugged; their embrace reminiscent of friends who had known each other for years.

"Busy day?" He enquired, reaching for a glass and making her drink without her even having to order it.

"You could say that." She accepted the tequila, knocking the liquid back in one smooth motion. She smiled at him as she placed the glass back down on the counter.

"All alone tonight?" Michael asked, lining up another drink for his favourite customer.

"Yeah. Sometimes I'm better off that way." She laughed, accepting the second drink from him. She held it in her hands this time, swilling the liquid around the glass as she glanced around the bar. Michael momentarily went back to his job, leaving her once again alone with her thoughts.

As she gazed down the bar, her eyes made contact with a beautiful blonde, who was sat alone. As their eyes met, the blonde blushed and quickly averted her eyes, clearly embarrassed that she had been caught staring. Smiling to herself, Callie picked up the glass and took a sip, her eyes occasionally flitting back to the end of the bar. The mystery blonde was now intently staring at her glass, mumbling something to herself. From a distance, it looked as though she were having a go at herself. The thought caused Callie to laugh slightly.

As she knocked back the remainder of her second drink, she failed to notice the seat beside her become occupied. As the blonde sat silently beside her for a moment, Callie took a moment to examine her. Her hair was tousled, the highlights hitting just the right places, as her hair fell to just below her shoulders. Her make up was neutral, but Callie could tell that she was one of those women who could walk out of the house wearing no make up at all and still look flawless. She had hated those women growing up; now she learnt to be thankful for who she was. The dark denim jeans and black blouse she wore showed her petite frame perfectly.

The crystal blue eyes which eventually met Callie's were the brightest she had ever seen. They glistened as the blonde's lips curved into a smile.

"Can I buy you a drink?" Arizona smiled sweetly, finally finding her voice. After being caught staring, she knew that she would have to up her game. Offering to buy someone a drink was usually a good start. She gestured to Callie's empty glass before finding her eyes once again.

"Sure." Callie returned her smile before gesturing to Michael for another round. Remembering both orders, he soon had two fresh drinks in front of the women.

"I'm Arizona." She offered out her hand, turning slightly in her chair to face Callie.

As Callie took her hand in hers, she too turned in her chair. "Callie. It's nice to meet you, Arizona."

Arizona knew that it was a mistake the minute Callie flashed her one of her apparently trademark grins. Before, sure, the smile had been mesmerising. But now, that it was aimed at her, for her, Arizona was frozen in her seat. How could somebody make you feel that good with just one smile?

"So…Arizona, what brings you here?" Callie watched her intently, watching as the question caused Arizona to blush, while she internally seemed to be struggling with the answer.

"Curiosity, I guess." It was as honest an answer as she could give. She sipped at her gin, thankful that she had something to take her focus momentarily away from the eyes that were glued to her.

Callie laughed lightly. "Of all the things I expected you to say…" She trailed off, chuckling still to herself.

Arizona felt her cheeks grow warm as she smiled. "Yeah, well. What about you?"

Callie thought for a minute before answering. There were a number of answers she could have give, the majority of them lies but the one answer kept returning to her. It were time that she stopped running from it. As she propped her head up on the bar, facing Arizona, she smiled sadly. "Escape."

Arizona pondered her answer for a moment before raising her glass and gesturing to Callie to do the same. "Well…here is to curiosity and escape…"

Callie laughed as she raised her glass and chinked it to Arizona's, their eyes fixed. She winked at her as she knocked back the tequila, the piano music getting louder in the background. As she turned and caught the gaze of the pianist, she smiled in response before turning back to Arizona.

"I guess that's my cue…" She hopped up from the bar stool and straightened out her clothes. Arizona glanced from the piano to the woman standing in front of her. She wasn't sure if this were some sort of dream or whether she had just woken up particularly luck that morning. Either way, she didn't want it to ever end.

Callie took only a few steps before she spun back around and stopped once again in front of Arizona. Her face was a mixture of uncertainty and excitement as she gazed back at the blonde.

"Don't go anywhere….ok?" She asked hopefully, relief washing over her as Arizona smiled sweetly at her.

With a final smile she headed back towards the stage, suddenly overcome with the feeling that this performance was different to any she had ever given. For the first time in her life, Callie Torres knew that she had the audience she had always craved.


End file.
